BD89'S Kingdom Hearts
by BrightDark89
Summary: Dark, Ichigo, and Tikal have always wanted to go to other worlds. But when a storm hits their island, it just might come true...
1. Dive Into The Heart

**Prologue: Awakening**

Inside of some water of darkness is a young boy with blue hair, green eyes, and wears a white sleeveless shirt, and black pants. His name was BD89 or Dark.

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately" Dark spoke to himself. "Is any of this real or not?"

He sunk deeper in the water until his eyes fully opened. He was no longer in the water, but on a beautiful island and stood at the sand of the beach. The island held large palm trees with a small wooden shed come from the high cliff. His attention turned to the ocean when he caught the sight of another figure. It was a 21 year old teenage boy with red hair and blue eyes, and wore a black tunic. His name was Ichigo for short.

Ichigo simply looked out to the ocean, wondering what's out there, as a large tidal wave rose up from the water. Ichigo looked back to Dark and held out his hand out for him. Dark quickly tried to reach out for him before the tidal wave crashed upon both of them. Dark was sent spiraling back as the Soul Reaper floated away with his hand still held out for him to accept. Dark tried to reach for the boy, but the pressure of the water pushed him only farther away and out of sight of the boy.

His body slowly floated to the surface and greatly jumped out of the water, gasping for air. As he looked at his surroundings, he noticed that the sun was about to set and looked to the island to find a young echidna waving to him. Dark cheerfully waved back and trudged through the water towards her, a 15-year old teenage girl who had blue eyes, orange fur, and wears tropical clothes. The echinda giggled at Dark's earlier antics before turning her attention to the sky. Curious, Dark also looked up to gaze at a random meteor shower, but with a falling figure headed towards them. To Dark's shock, he saw that the figure was himself, unconscious. Suddenly, Dark fell back and passed through the water and everything vanished.

He floated slowly down the water until he landed on, what felt like, solid ground. His curiosity got the best of him and stepped forward into the darkness. Then, a flash of light blinded him temporarily and hundreds of beautiful doves flew around him. His eyes followed the graceful birds as they disappeared into the darkness. He looked down and noticed that he was standing on a circular platform with a princess with blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a pink dress and a crown surrounded by seven Toads, and an evil Koopa.

"_So much to do..._" a mysterious voice called.

"Who's there?" Dark asked as he gazed to the darkness. He couldn't find to source of the voice, which only made him worry more.

"_...So little time_." The voice continued.

"What's going on?" Dark asked.

"_The door is still shut. Do you think you are ready?_" the voice asked.

"Ready for what?" Dark asked.

His answer came in the form of a small ray of light that shined through the darkness. He had no idea what was going on. Was he dreaming or not? He knew there was only one way to find out. He sucked up as much bravery as he could conjure up and stepped forward into the light.

"_Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Are you ready?_" The voice asked again.

"I think so." Dark answered bravely to the darkness.

All of a sudden, three flashes of light appeared at three sides around him. When the light disappeared, they were replaced by three pedestals, each with a different weapon. One held a broad sword, another held a long staff, and the final one held a large red shield. Questions arose in his mind as he looked to the darkened sky for answers.

"_The power that sleeps with in you. It will give you form, choose your path and your destiny will become clear._" The voice explained.

"I have to choose between them? And what's this about destiny?" Dark asked the sky. Regrettably, he received no reply. "Some help you are."

Not know which to choose from, the man jumped up to the pedestal with the staff. He held the staff to the sky as a sign that he has made his choice. The voice then came back.

"_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the path you choose?_" the voice asked.

Dark hesitated. The wisdom was a positive, but he didn't fell to proud of the ruin this staff might bring him. He thought about it for a while before answering "Yes."

The staff evaporated in a ray of light into his hand as the voice returned once again.

"_Your path is set._" The voice informed. "_But to choose this path, you must give up in exchange._"

"What? You mean I have to give up a weapon?" The man groaned. "Well, I guess the sword would be any use to me."

The man jumped down from the pedestal and made his way to the other side of the platform. He jumped up to the other platform and raised the sword to the sky as a sign that he had decided. The voice returned.

"_Power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A blade of great destruction. Will you surrender this path?_" the voice asked.

"I guess so." Dark shrugged.

Like the staff before it, the sword evaporated in his hands and disappeared. Dark was getting irritated at this point. Who was this voice and what was the whole point of going through all this?

"_You have chosen the path of the mystic. You have surrendered the path of the warrior. Is this the path you choose?_" The voice asked.

"Now start talking. What's going on here?" Dark questioned.

But instead of an answer, the pedestals collapsed into the platform as the floor began to shatter. With nowhere to go, the hedgehog fell into the endless darkness. Gravity was in total control and the 3rd Ultimate Lifeform had nowhere to go. He continued to fall into the endless abyss until caught sight of another platform below him. The platform was different from the last one, only different. The picture of a teen girl with black silky hair and a kimono. The boy landed safely as the staff appeared in his hand.

"Ok, this is getting too weird." Dark said.

"_You have gained the power to fight. Use that power to defend yourself and others from them._" The voice said cautiously.

"Them? Who's them?" Dark asked in a confused manner.

All of a sudden, a dark creature made itself present as it appeared from the shadows. The shadow being with yellow eyes. It looked intently at the shaken Lifeform and made a surprising jump at him. Without thinking, the Lifeform lifted the staff and swung it around. The quick slash cut the small creature in half and disappeared into the darkness once more.

"What in the world was that?" Dark screamed.

"_Behind you!_" the voice yelled.

The Lifeform quickly looked back and jumped away just in time to avoid being hit by another Shadow. The Shadow was not alone. Two more Shadows appeared alongside it and charged their way to the Lifeform. Gathering up as much courage as he could, the boy swung his staff around to swat the three creatures away. The one that fell nearby rebounded off the floor and bounced back at the Lifeform's feet. Acting fast, the Lifeform swung his staff downward and was lucky enough to slice the creature down the middle.

The Lifeform figured he had won until another Shadow jumped up and rammed him in his back to knock him to the floor. The creature made another attempt to attack, but the Lifeform quickly retaliated by swinging his staff around and sliced the Shadow in half. Now only one remained, but this one made no attempt to attack. Instead, the Shadow evaporated into the floor, spreading its darkness all across the platform. The boy felt himself being pulled into the darkness and struggled to break free from its binds. But every attempt he made proved useless as he was pulled under. The Lifeform tossed and turned within the darkness, trying to break free. He soon stopped when he felt himself landing on a solid piece of ground.

He opened his eyes to find that he was no longer in the dark world, but on the wooden platform of his island home. Around him were his friends from his home, Terrence, Ethan, and Wing. "Thank God that's over." Dark sighed in relief.

"_Hold on, the door's not open yet._" The voice came back. The boy slapped himself. "_First, tell me about yourself._"

Wondering if he was still dream, the man walked up to Terrence.

"Hey, Terrence, what's up?" Dark said.

"What is most important to you?" Terrence asked.

"Huh?" Dark questioned.

"What is most important to you." Terrence repeated.

"Uh...my friends, I guess." Dark answered.

"Is friendship really a big deal?" Terrence asked.

"Ok." Dark said as he moved away to approach Wing.

"Wing, what's up with Terrence?." The man commented.

"What do you want out of life?" Wing asked.

"Not you too." Dark groaned. "I guess...to see rare sights."

"To see rare sights, huh?" Wing asked.

Dark made his way to the final person and decided to just go along with it.

"Hey, Ethan." Dark greeted.

"Hey, what are you afraid of?" Ethan asked.

"Getting old." Dark answered simply.

"Getting old? Is that really so scary?" Ethan asked.

"_You want friendship. You want to see rare sights. You're afraid of getting old._" The voice replayed his decisions. "_Your adventure begins at dawn. Keep a steady path and you'll come through._"

"Very well." Dark said.

"_The day you open the door is both far and near._" The voice said.

A flash of light fills the area and once again blinds the man. When his vision became clear, he found himself standing on another platform like the ones before. The picture was of a Japanese girl wearing Xiaolin robes. As the boy stepped forward, he found himself once again surrounded by a swarm of Shadows.

"Here we go again." Dark said as he drew his staff out once more.

The creatures charged one after another, making it easier for Dark to fight. Dark slashed the first one and kicked the next one to another Shadow. Two beings jumped simultaneously at Dark, who easily counteracted by slashing them in the air. The last creature charged at Terrence from behind, but he simply swung his sword back to lop the creatures head off with out turning his back. With all the creatures defeated, a stairway made of colorful stained glass formed a path way to another platform.

"_Follow these stairs and discover your destiny._" The voice said.

"Ok, but when I'm gonna, I'm gonna save it all." Dark stated as he made his way up the makeshift stairway.

As he reached the top of the platform, he found a portrait of another female he didn't know. It was a kunoichi with black hair and gray eyes.

"_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._" The voice informed.

Dark looked down at his shadow and noted that it was three times bigger then usual. Then, to his eternal wonderment and surprise, the shadow began to move on its own and grew into a gigantic shadow creature.

"_Don't be afraid...don't ever forget..._" the voice whispered and slowly disappeared.

Dark slowly walked backwards to the stained glass pathway, only to find that it had disappeared. His attention returned to his shadow as its transformation became complete. It was easily over thirty feet tall and had tentacles that wrapped around its entire face. Its most notably features were its heart shaped cutout and it humongous yellow eyes. Those eyes...they were so empty and cold. They sent shivers down the boy's spine.

"Well, seeing as I'm not going anywhere, might as well stay and fight." Dark said as he once again summoned the staff into his hand.

The boy charged at the Darkside, only to be thrown back by the shockwaves of its fist landing on the ground. Dark rubbed his aching head and returned his attention to the Darkside as it got down to it knees.

"Is he giving up?" Dark questioned.

Oh, how wrong he was. The Darkside then shot out white balls of energy from its empty heart and aimed them directly at the boy. Dark rolled away to dodge the attack, but was greeted by a second ball that the Darkside shot out. Dark was knocked to the ground and his weapon disappeared from sight. He turned back as the Darkside got to its knees and loomed over its prey. A wave of darkness escaped from the Darkside's hands and entangled around Dark. It was a true nightmare. Every fear passed through the 3rd Ultimate Lifeform's mind as the darkness slowly consumed his body. He struggled to break free, but with no success. He soon realized what was happening. He was dying.

"_Don't be afraid..._" The voice returned in his final hour. "_Your hold the mightiest weapon of all...so never forget..._"

Dark tried to keep his head above the darkness, trying to listen to what the voice might have to say. "What was it that he forgotten? It was over. He could not move. He could not see. He could not breathe. Just as the darkness made its final strike, the voice offered its final words through the darkness.

"_Only you can open the door...Dark._" The voice echoed and he died.


	2. Destiny Islands

**Destiny Island**

He then opened his eyes to find himself on the beach lying down. He sat up and looked at the ocean, while a tiresome look on his face, due to him sleeping awhile ago. He yawns, as he began to lie back down, only to see Tikal looking down on him... and she wasn't alone.

The first figure is a 17-year old blue skunk with a pine freshener necklace. This was Petunia.

The second figure is a 19-year old boy with black hair, a yellow t-shirt with a handprint on it, a camo sweater under it, and black pants. This was Trent.

"Knew I would find you here," laughed Tikal, "Dark."

"Tikal!" Dark yelled. He then faced the echidna as she smiled a laughed a bit, "Can you ever give me a break?"

"Sorry but I knew I would find you napping here," said Tikal.

"No, you got it wrong. There was a huge black thing that swallow me up," Dark said, "I couldn't breathe and I was-OW!" Dark rubbed his head.

"Were you dreaming again?" asked Petunia.

"No, it wasn't a dream…or was it…GAH! I'm so confused!" Dark said, "What was that place anyways…it was so bizarre. Too many stained glass platforms."

"Sure it was Dark," Tikal said.

Dark then looked at Tikal.

"Say Tikal," Dark said, "What was your town like? The one you grow up in before you came here."

"I told you before Dark. I can't remember," Tikal replied.

"Nothing at all?" Dark asked.

"All I can remember of my past before coming here is my name," Tikal answered.

"Well do you ever want to go back," Dark said, "For a visit?"

"Well, I'm happy here," Tikal said as she smiled, "But I wouldn't mind seeing it again."

"I would like to see it too," Dark said, "Around with other worlds! I want to see them all!"

"So what are you waiting for?" asked Tikal, smiling.

"Yeah! We can go together!" Trent said with his trademark grin.

"I want to see all worlds! As long as they're clean, of course." Petunia added. Petunia had obsessive compulsive disorder. (This is a real fact from Happy Tree Friends)

"HEY!" called out a boy's voice causing the two to turn to see Ichigo holding a log, "Aren't you guy forgetting about me? So I'm the only one working on the raft right?"

Ichigo walked up to the two and tossed the log to Dark making him fall down. he looked at Tikal. "And you're just lazy as he is, echidna girl."

"Heh, heh, so you noticed?" asked Tikal, "Okay, then we'll finish it toghter. In fact I'll race you two."

"Eh?" asked Dark.

"A race? I've been in so many races from back on TDI!" Trent replies.

"Are you joking around again Tikal?" asked Ichigo.

"On your marks," said Tikal, "Get ready…set…GO!"

Soon Tikal ran off as Dark, Petunia, Trent, and Ichigo started to run to catch up to her.

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

Meanwhile somewhere far away in a castle, a humanoid chipmunk with a red bow in her hair walks through the colonnade. She goes in the large door, which reveals a small door, and went through and into the throne room. In there...

"Good morning your majesty." Giggles said, "It's so nice to see you, What?" There was nobody in the throne room. But then, a small dog named Whistle came out of the hiding spot and holds a letter with his mouth. The chipmunk read the letter and she rushes out of the audience chamber and into the courtyard where Cuddles the rabbit was taking a power nap.

"Wake up Cuddles, this is serious!" The chipmunk shouted to him, nothing seemed to wake the rabbit. "DIE MORTAL!" She tried to smite Cuddles, but unfortunately, smiting isn't learned until Budokai, and we haven't gotten there yet. So she resorted to Falcon Punching Cuddles.

"Oh hey there Giggles, Good morning." Cuddles greeted.

"We got a problem here." Giggles said in hysterics, "But don't tell anybody." She whispered into his ear.

"Queen Ortensia?" he asked.

"Not even the Queen." She whispered back.

"What about Flippy?" he asked again.

"No! He'll flip!"

"Shiro-san?" He asked the chipmunk.

"No, it's top secret!" Giggles shouted.

"Good morning, you two." Cuddles said.

"What?" Giggles yelped as she turned around.

The First was a humanoid cat with a hat and a pink skirt. Her name was Ortensia.

The second one was a green bear wearing military clothing named Flippy.

All Giggles could do was laugh embarrassed.

Meanwhile the next day at the cave on Destiny Island, Dark was at his secret cave by the beach collecting some provisos for Tikal, he walking with an area with drawings all over the walls.

He looked at the drawings, and one of what he and Tikal did years ago.

"Tikal..." Dark said.

A younger Dark and Tikal was drawing something on the wall. Dark drew something on the wall that he and Tikal drew on in the past. But the mood did not last very long because he turned and saw a brown cloaked figure standing by the doorway.

"Who's there?" Dark asked.

"I've come to see the door to this world." The figure replied in a deep voice.

"Huh?"

"This world has been connected."

"What in the are you talking about?"

"Tide to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed." He replied.

"Whoever you are, stop scaring me out!" he demanded, but then asked, "Where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door," the stranger retorted. Dark then got the idea the person was from somewhere else.

"So, you're from another world!" he whispered. The stranger didn't move. It was like a statue.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"Oh yeah, well I'll show you, I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!" he shouted, but the figure still didn't move.

"A meaningless effort," it replied. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing." Dark looked over at the door, and then back to where the figure was standing. It was gone. Dark just stared at the door.


	3. Night of Fate

The Quest Begins

**A/N: I might put down the location of where they're at. Sorry everybody/everypony! Also, I changed my mind. I'm keeping it all in one account!**

**Star: Thank you Pinkie, Orion, Lyra, Luna, and Twilight for editing!**

**SEASHORE**

A bit later at the island, Dark and Tikal watched the sunset on the docks.

"You know, Ichigo has changed," Tikal said.

"What do ya mean?" Dark asked.

"Well..." Tikal said.

"Are you all right Tikal?" Dark asked.

"Hey, Dark, let's just take the raft and go!" Tikal said, "Just the two of us!"

"Wha?" Dark asked.

"Heh heh," Tikal chuckled, "I was just messing with ya."

"What's gotten into ya?" Dark asked, "You're the one who's changed."

"Maybe," Tikal said, "You know...I was afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I can always come back here. Right?"

"Yeah, of course ya can!" Dark said as he smiled.

"That's good," Tikal said, "And Dark, don't ever change on me, OK?"

Tikal got up, as Dark looked at the echidna confused, "Huh?"

"I just can't wait," Tikal said, "Once we set sail, it'll be great."

**LIBRARY**

Back at the castle, Giggles, Cuddles, and the others read a letter left by their king.

_Dear Giggles,_

_Sorry to rush off without saying goodbye, but there's big trouble brewing. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"-the key to our survival. So I need you and Cuddles to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Isle Delfino and find Zero. He'll point you in the right direction._

_P.S._

_Would ya apologize to Ortensia for me? Thanks, friend._

_P.S.S._

_Don't worry Giggles. You'll be able to smite soon._

"What could this mean?" Toothy asked.

"It means at we'll just have to trust the King," Ortensia said sadly.

"Gee, I hope the king is alright," Cuddles said.

"Queen Ortensia, don't worry, we'll find the King and this Key," Giggles said.

"Thank you, all of you," Ortensia said.

"Toothy, can you take care of…"

"Of course Giggles," he replied. "You be careful, now, both of you."

Toothy suddenly saw a Goomba jumping. This is Goombella.

"Over here!" the creature stops jumping "Goombella's the name."

"We hope for your and your safe return. Please help the king." Ortensia pleaded.

The two nodded.

"You're coming too." Giggles deadpanned, grabbing Cuddles's ear jacket and dragging him away.

A while later with Giggles, Cuddles, and Goombella walked to a large old factor.

"Goombella, your world disappeared too?" Cuddles asked.

"Yeah! It was terrible!" Goombella replied, "We were all scattered! As far as I know, I'm the only one who made it to the castle!"

"Cuddles, we'll be need to keep quiet about this place." Giggles stated.

"That's right," said Cuddles, "We got to keep the world border."

"_Order_," Giggles corrected Cuddles.

"Well, I knew it was something like that…" Cuddles replied.

They then entered a hangar, which had several ships in it. Giggles walked over to a pipe.

"Giggles to launch crew." Giggles said, "Do you read?"

The launch crew, Lifty and Shifty, read her loud and clear. Shifty pulled a lever and a hole opened under the three. The three fell in. then hopped in after them. Giggles got to the controls and noticed Ortensia and Toothy, come to see them off. Giggles simply nodded.

"BLAST OFF!" she shouted. They looked ready to take off into space!

They didn't. The ship fell into a hole with the three screaming. The ship came out of the world. It then took off into space. Back at the island in Dark's room, Trent and Latias (in her Bianca form) noticed the way Dark was acting.

"Dark, are you feeling alright?" Trent asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now," said Dark.

"Rayquaza was like that when I first visited him," Latias said.

He looked at a toy ship hanging on his ceiling, and hearing the words Tikal said to him earlier.

_'I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great_.'

Dark jumped, hearing thunder outside.

He, Trent, and Latias looked out the window seeing a large cloud forming above the island.

"A storm?" asked Latias.

"Oh no! The raft!" Dark said, "Guys, let's go!"

The two nodded as the two climbed out the window and ran towards the boats.

Just then, Gladys, Dark's adoptive mother called, "Dark, Trent, Bianca, dinner is ready! Come down! Dark?"

**SEASHORE**

Soon the three arrived at the docks and looked around.

"Dark, look up!" yelled Latias.

Dark looked to see a black sphere in the sky, and looked to see two other boats.

"Ichigo's boat, and Tikal's!" said Dark.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE THING?" yelled Trent, pointing to a pair of Shadows.

"I don't know what they are, but can you use your powers to take them down?" asked Dark.

The two nodded as Trent used his blade and Latias used Ice Beam.

"It didn't hurt a thing!" Latias yelled.

"What are they?" Trent shouted.

"Then there's only one thing we need to do…RUN!" Dark yelled as he, Trent, and Latias ran/flew though the sea shack and up to the mini island to see Ichigo.

"Where's Tikal?" asked Dark, "We thought she was with you?"

"The door…has opened," said Ichigo.

"Ok, what are you talking about?" asked Latias.

"Yeah?" Trent said.

"The door has opened, you two," said Ichigo, facing his friend, "Now we can go to outside worlds."

"Ichigo, what in the world are you talking about?" Dark asked, "We need to find Tikal!"

"Tikal is coming with us!" Ichigo said, "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our families again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Ichigo held his hand out to Dark, Trent, and Latias.

"Ichigo…" Dark said. He, Trent, and Latias gasped to see black shadows circling the guys, as Dark tried to reach Ichigo, but the shadows was wrapping up the guys, as it covered them in darkness. A bright light flashed broke the darkness around the guys with Dark holding an old looking weapon… a sword that looked like a key. That was surrounded by sparkles when it appeared.

"What is this? A key? Or a Sword?" Dark asked.

"I guess it saved us in time!" Latias said.

Dark, Trent, and Latias noticed the Shadows surrounding them.

"Let's fight!" Dark said, hitting the Shadow with the key, making them disappear.

Latias shot a Mist Ball, and this time it was working better than before. Trent sliced at them with his greatsword.

"Come on! I think I know where Tikal is at!" Dark said, heading to the secret place. The entrance was replaced with a familiar dark colored door. It opened, and Dark, Trent, and Latias went in.

**SECRET PLACE**

They came into the secret area seeing Tikal, who looked like she was in pain, "Tikal!" called Dark.

Tikal turned facing them. "Dark..." Tikal said in a weak voice.

Then, the door behind her blew open as she flew right toward them. Tikal was about to hold him in her arms, but mysteriously to him, she went straight through him like a ghost, and then vanished.

"Dark!" the three gasped. Then the two was blown away from the huge gust.

**STORM-TOSSED ISLAND**

They awoke on a small island of what's left of Destiny Island, floating in midair. A large plank of wood, a weird bush with the remains of a palm tree, and a large palm tree were also on the island. Debris flew around the island, and the black sphere floated above them.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" Trent gasped.

"Whoa!" Latias screams.

The three stood up facing Darkside.

"This big guy is going down," Trent said.

"Yeah, and like they say!" Dark said, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

The three started to attack Darkside. Darkside struck down on the three with its large hand sending shadow creatures attacking the humans and dragon, as they fought back, making the disappear.

The creature struck them as Dark struck the sword/key at Darkside, delivering the final blow, and it screamed in pain after hitting it. He jumped off as Darkside flew up into the air.

Then Dark, Trent, and Latias hung onto some broken wood, holding on to dear live.

"Don't let go!" Dark yelled.

The wind was too much, and the three was sent upward screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Star: Annnddd we're done!  
****Pinkie Pie: Remember to review!  
Princess Luna: _WE WOULD APPRECIATE IT!  
_****Lyra: Because we have humans in this story?  
****Orion: Because I'm probably the only sane pony helping to write this story.  
****Twilight Sparkle: You were saying?**


End file.
